But i do love you MrYuy
by LadyKaosu
Summary: Heero and Usagi are in love. But something happens that destroys their world. Heero's dead.....or is he? *dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUN*


I don't own the song, Leanne Rhymmes sings it I think. I just got this idea.  
  
***************************************  
  
I DON'T LIKE TO BE ALONE IN THE NIGHT  
  
I DON'T LIKE TO HEAR I'M WRONG WHEN I'M RIGHT  
  
I DON'T LIKE TO HAVE THE RAIN ON MY SHOES  
  
BUT I DO LOVE YOU  
  
BUT I DO LOVE YOU  
  
***************************************  
  
She walked the five blocks from where she had parked to his apartment in the rain. Her shoes were muddy but she didn't care. He was home. He was finally home. She had been so worried about him. She hated not having anyone in the house when the sun went down. She got frightened because that was when she wondered if she would ever see the man she loved again. There were no happy arguments when he was gone. Some how, in those arguments, she always turned out wrong. She didn't care. She loved him too much. She unlocked the door and walked into the house. She put away her umbrella, and her coat, fixing her messy odangos. Oh yes. Usagi was happy. Happy that he was home. She walked into the living room to come face to face with Cobalt eyes.  
  
"Mr. Yuy, there are many things I don't like. But, my dear heart, I do love you"  
  
She ran to him. He opened his arms, and hugged her fiercely as if to say, 'I'll never let you go'.  
  
********************************************  
  
I DON'T LIKE TO SEE A SKY PAINTED GRAY  
  
I DON'T LIKE WHEN NOTHING'S GOING MY WAY  
  
I DON'T LIKE TO BE THE ONE WITH THE BLUES  
  
BUT I DO LOVE YOU  
  
BUT I DO LOVE YOU  
  
******************************************  
  
She came in from the rain. She hadn't seen him yet. She was beautiful. He hadn't seen her for a year, but he had thought about her whenever possible. Her odangos were the same, she was still perfect. He knew how much she hated to see a gray sky, but regardless, she had journeyed all the way to his apartment across the country to see him. He hated it that nothing had gone right for her yet. She was such a loving person. Everything should be perfect for her. She seemed a bit down when she addressed him. That made him sad.  
  
"Mr. Yuy," that caused him to flinch. She had every right to be angry with him. He had run off to the Preventer's when the war had started. He deserved to be hated.  
  
"There are many things I don't like. But, my dear heart, I do love you." Then she ran to him, and he opened his arms to her. He never wanted to let her go he wanted to stay like this forever. Just her, and him together, in each other's arms.  
  
************************************************************  
  
LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT THE WAY YOU'RE LOVING ME  
  
THE WAY YOU LAY YOUR HEAD UPON MY SHOULDER WHEN YOU SLEEP  
  
AND I LOVE TO KISS YOU IN THE RAIN  
  
I LOVE EVERYTHING YOU DO, I DO  
  
**********************************************************  
  
He didn't want to share her. She was his. He loved her. More than he could ever say. She knew. He didn't have to. She had seen through his mask and loved the little boy who had never been able to grow up.  
  
They were driving home from a party at Duo's in honor of their engagement. She had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. He put his chin on top of her head, and just enjoyed her presence. He shook her awake and stopped the car. They walked to the front doorstep. All of the sudden she turned and brought his face down to hers. She kissed him. It was still raining, but neither of them cared. They loved each other too much.  
  
"Heero," she said.  
  
"I don't care what you did in the war. I love you. I always have, and I always will.  
  
*****************************************  
  
I DON'T LIKE TO TURN THE RADIO ON  
  
JUST TO FIND I'VE MISSED MY FAVORITE SONG  
  
I DON'T LIKE TO BE THE LAST WITH THE NEWS  
  
BUT I DO LOVE YOU  
  
BUT I DO LOVE YOU  
  
**************************************  
  
She walked into the house and turned on the radio. She cursed when she found out that the two of them had just missed their song. The news came on and she cursed again when she found that she had missed a youma attack. She had been so happy, she hadn't even put on he communicator after her shower.  
  
"Usagi," she turned and was met with two cobalt eyes.  
  
"I love you." He kissed her. She had always known that he did, but she was happy to find out that she was right.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT THE WAY YOU'RE LOVING ME  
  
THE WAY YOU LAY YOUR HEAD UPON MY SHOULDER WHEN YOU SLEEP AND I LOVE TO KISS YOU IN THE RAIN  
  
I LOVE EVERYTHING YOU DO, OH I DO  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
She enjoyed just having him here. They had watched a movie, but she had kissed him the whole time. Oh she was happy to have her 'Perfect Soldier' Home. He had had to use his gundam this time. She didn't think they had long together.  
  
He had finally fallen asleep, with his head resting on her shoulder. She put her chin over his head. She wished they could stay like this forever.  
  
She kissed his eyelids.  
  
"My Heero, I do love you."  
  
**********************************************  
  
I DON'T LIKE TO BE ALONE IN THE NIGHT  
  
I DON'T LIKE TO HEAR I'M WRONG WHEN I'M RIGHT  
  
I DON'T LIKE TO HAVE THE RAIN ON MY SHOES  
  
BUT I DO LOVE YOU  
  
BUT I DO LOVE YOU  
  
BUT I DO LOVE YOU  
  
********************************************  
  
She was broken. Her Heero wasn't there. He never would be again. Haruka, and Rei caught her as she colapsed, weeping. He was gone. Why go on? There was no point anymore. All She could do was cry. Cry, and cry, and cry. She had known she was right. He had denied that he was doing anything dangerous, but she had known. She hated that she had actually let herself think that she was wrong when she was really right. Rei cradled her as she fell to the floor, and Haruka stood there helplessly clenching her hands into fists. Setsuna stood there, sorrow showing in her eyes. Makoto, Minako, and Ami all knelt before her, crying helplessly as she was soothed and rocked by Rei, who cried on her hair, and said everything would be alright. Haruka held the sobbing Michiru, and cried silently into her hair. Hotaru sobbed and was comforted by Setsuna. Duo bit all the way through his lip, while Quatre also cried silently, next to Trowa whose jaw worked. Wufei knelt next to his wife, who was rocking Usagi, and held her.  
  
She hated this. She would never be near him again. He was dead.  
  
She walked home in the rain, with only a tank top and jeans on. She was shivering, but she didn't care. She walked into the cemetery, and stopped before a grave labeled:  
  
'Yuy Heero'  
  
Hero in name and deed  
  
His love  
  
Shall weep ever more  
  
Farewell my Heero  
  
Ashiteru  
  
She laid a bunch of white roses at the foot of his grave.  
  
"Heero," she choked through her tears  
  
"It's not fair. Now I'll have to raise our daughter alone."  
  
She touched two fingers to the last line of in inscription.  
  
"Heero, there are many things I dislike, or run away from, but I do love you. Ashiteru my love. Our daughter will know how much I loved you."  
  
Two arms gripped her shoulders, and pulled her up and around. It was Haruka.  
  
"Koneko," The girls voice was choked with happiness.  
  
"Koneko, turn around." She stepped out of Usagi's way, and she saw a lone figure, 10 feet away, staring at her.  
  
She didn't hesitate, but threw her self at him  
  
"How dare you?" She sobbed into his chest  
  
"I thought I would have you raise our daughter alone."  
  
As an answer he kissed her.  
  
"Miss Tsukino, there are many things I don't like, but I do love you."  
  
  
  
The end 


End file.
